skylandersminiadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Desertstone's Adventure
Count goes on his biggest adventure yet... 'Chapter One: The Beginning of The Croc' It was a normal day in the Crocodile Kingdom. Count stood on a rock, looking over the peaceful Skyland that the Four Crocodiles of Crocodilee created. He wanted to make it more peaceful, but he couldnt do that. Like he said, it was a normal day. Right when he was about to go back to his swamp, he thought about his brothers and sisters. He turned around, and stopped at Nibnock's swamp. Nibnock opens the vine door to his swamp, and lets Count in. "Hey Count, long time no see! What brings you here?" Nibnock said as he was drinking his favorite beverage, a soda with a trout sticking out of it. Count had the exact same thing, and he anwsered the question by saying "It's a normal day, and I am going to see Spike next. Wanna come?" Of coarse, Nibnock said "Why not? I have always wanted to see you and Spike Slike again!" Count remembered about Clawstorm, and said "Hey, i'm seeing Clawstorm after Slike!" After that, Nibnock's eyes where wide open in a You-Better-Not expression. "When I came to see him yesterday, there was a big freaky robot-thingy. Worst of all, it made tons of noise! I left, you know me!" Nibnock yelled. Count and Nibnock walked over to Spike Slike's swamp. After a short talk, Spike was impressed to hear about Claw. "It had red eyes, and it was the shape of a crocodile. Remember when we where lil' crocs? He would try to kill us in the middle of the night!" There was a strange silence in the room, and there was a spy camera in the corner of the mud ceiling. "No, he just murdered that Cuban Crocodile. Poor Lyght..." Count whispered. 'Chapter Two: Master Plan' Clawstorm was watching the spy camera's recordings on a large movie screen. He turned around and saw his invention that he made. He screamed "Count, Spike Slike, AND NIBNOCK! They better not come! Wait- I have an idea!" A small missle came out of the spy camera and landed in Nibnock. His powers where out of control! He was taken back to his swamp, and laid in a bed. "Stay here until you get better!" Count said softly. Spike Slike continued his sentance and said "I hope you get better soon, and come and pull a funny prank on Clawie Stormie!" Back at Clawstorm's lair, he screamed "Ohh, soon you'll see what this Clawie Stormie has to offer!" He put a large red curtain with a black skull on the invention. He waited for Count and Spike to come. Near the swamp road, Count and Spike Slike were talking. "I mean, how did that happen?!" "Nobody knows... but I think Clawstorm did this." The croc-talk ended quickly when they came upon a dragon-like figure. "Hey Spyro!" Count called up to the figure. "Uhh... Stoney... I don't think that's Spyro..." The figure grew a snout and a large artic hood. As it came closer, it appeared to have a dark blue underbelly and pink tips on the wings. Two red eyes were as burning as an ember and red as blood. "Clawstorm!" a voice exclaimed. It was no other than Count. This Clawstorm was different. He had a claw which was glowing as bright as dragonfire. "Wings! Where did you get them?!" Clawstorm simply flew to the Mugger crocodile and clawed him with his gold claw. It felt way worse then anything else he had ever felt. He fell to the ground. "Simple physics. Now it's your turn, Spikey! Uhh... Where did she go?" "UP HERE, CLAW!" it was Spike, who was pulling a prank. She got a bucket of brocholi and brusslesprouts and poured them on Clawstorm. Clawstorm just played a real version of Fruit Ninja and destoyed the vegtables in seconds. "NOO MY PRANK FAILED!" Spike Slike said. "Your dead" Clawstorm said and he bit Spike on the nose and she fell and Count caught her. Spike Slike ran home. "I'm going to take over the dimension!!!!" Clawstorm said. "NO!" Count said and he ran home. 'Chapter three: Shelly and Spike' When Count went back to his swamp he noticed an Eared Turtle was there. "GET OUTTA MY SWAMP!" he said. He noticed Spike Slike was there. "What are you two doing here?!" Count said. the deepness continues later Category:Fan Fiction Category:Deep